


blessing in disguise

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The request for this one was: "Do you think you could do one of the days with Jessalyn & Dagny? Maybe Jessalyn hot off ending her engagement and Dagny hot off ending her marriage? Probably a messy one-night stand?"





	

"Jesus _fucking_ christ," Jessalyn mutters to herself, her expression terse as she hangs up on her mother, glaring at her phone as though Clara would be able to sense her hatred from across the world.

"You do _not_ sound like you belong here, girlie."

Looking up at the sound of the woman's voice, Jess' nose crinkles for a moment as she scowls. At first, she wasn't even sure that the woman was talking to _her_ in the first place, but-- no, it's definitely her, the look on Jess' face half-confusion, half-annoyance. She wasn't really in the mood to _chit-chat_ after the conversation she just had, but she can't resist the urge to return the favor, Jess sending the stranger a _look_.

"Uh, no offense, but neither do you. Last I checked the people around here had _Scottish_ accents. Not American ones. Also-- _girlie_? _Really_?"

The woman shrugs, ignoring Jessalyn's question. "Then I guess that makes two of us out of place."

Jess sighs, glaring at her phone, genuinely tempted to just toss it and tell her mother to go fuck herself for the rest of her trip.

"Well, sometimes people need a way to escape home for a while."

The woman chuckles darkly. "Mmhmm."

"It's--" Jess sighs harshly, her gaze falling. "I'm guessing you heard most of that."

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Not a woman of many words. Okay, then. " Jess sighs, falling silent for a long moment. "My mom always has to get things her way. Which isn't all that surprising, I just--" She shakes her head. "Y'know what, I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me, I'll just get out of your hair."

And her own, it would seem, the woman looking after her curiously as she heads back into the Glaucus Lodge. Perhaps their paths would cross again, after all.

 

&

 

Dagny's suspicions turn out to be rather accurate, the hotel bar crowded, but not crowded enough to let the sight of the young woman from before slip past her.

She doesn't expect her to take a seat at the bar beside Dagny, of course-- not that she's complaining-- but with the opportunity before her, she can' help herself.

She's been looking for a rebound, memories of Alicia still burned into her subconscious, and, well-- the girl is cute. No one can really blame her there.

"Let me buy you a drink," Dagny smiles, raising her own tumbler of bourbon with a small, easy smile.

"If you're gonna do that," Jess laughs softly, "make it a strong one."

"What, another conversation with mommy dearest?"

"I'd really just prefer not to talk about it… I want to enjoy my encroaching alcoholism in peace."

"I like you," Dagny remarks, quite honest in the statement, "you've got spunk."

"That's one way to put it," Jess chuckles darkly.

Holding her hand out, Dagny smiles. "Dagny Silva. Professional Treasure Hunter."

"Shit," Jess stammers, her eyes wide for a moment as she reaches out to shake hers. "Jessalyn Thornton. Professional Family Disappointment."

"You'll see that as a blessing one of these days," Dagny sighs. "Being able to ditch people without any added guilt is a skill that deserves to be cultivated. They ought to teach that in schools instead of home ec."

Jess snorts, rolling her eyes. "I prefer it for now. Gives me an excuse to get away for a while."

Seeing her bourbon arrive, Jess offers the bartender a halfhearted smile before lifting the tumbler in a toast to Dagny. "To… escape."

"Amen," Dagny nods, clinking her glass against Jess' before taking a _long_ sip.

"So you got to hear all my crap over the phone. Only fair that you tell me what brought you here, too?"

"Ohhh no," Dagny laughs, "I don't do any of that touchy-feely crap. Too much risk. I'm visiting a friend. That's all that anyone needs to know and probably more than most people should know. So there you go. You're already special. You know more than most people."

"That sounds cynical."

" _No_ , it sounds _realistic_. You can't just pretend that all romantic endeavors or friendships or even familiar relationships are always going to work out, let alone the way you want them to."

Jess scoffs, taking a slow sip from her glass. "Tell me about it."

Dagny shrugs. "Just the way it goes." Lifting her glass in a mock-toast, she takes a long drink. "So. What's your story?"

"Oh no," she chuckles, shaking her head. "You don't get to ask questions if you don't answer them, too."

"All right. Get a couple more drinks in me and _then_ we'll chat."

"Deal."

 

&

 

" _So_ ," Dagny slowly nods, swirling the liquid in her fifth tumbler of bourbon, "arranged marriage, huh? I would have run away _way_ before it ever got to that point. With a family that controlling? _Yeesh._ "

"Wasn't easy. Wasn't fun, either, but, you know. She's my mother."

"Dooooesn't mean shit," Dagny shrugs. "Your family members are still _people_ and therefore still just as capable of being total assholes you want nothing to do with."

"That's a pretty cynical way of looking at the world, but I guess I can't really disagree with you there."

"Exactly," Dagny gestures with her glass, inclining it toward Jessalyn as though attempting to emphasize her point.

"Honestly, I'm a little surprised you even have friends that would want you to come to Scotland in the first place."

"What, should I be traveling places all by my lonesome now just to get away from the people I hate but unfortunately _have_ to live with for some unknown reason?"

"Hey," Jessalyn laughs, nudging Dagny's shoulder with her own, "I just… needed the independence of doing something all on my own, I guess."

"I get it."

"What about you, though? You never did tell me why you were here-- and don't even start with the whole you not doing any of that touchy-feely crap; you've had what, how many drinks now? Let's just go with enough. You've had enough drinks to spill a little more than that you're just visiting a friend. Not like you're staying at her place if you're here."

"Okay, first of all, I can afford it, so why the fuck would I try to cram my way into her tiny little place and take up all of her room? Secondly, I needed to get away. It's really that simple. Wasn't that your reasoning, too? I mean, what is this, the Spanish inquisition?"

"Aaaand we're getting you another drink," Jessalyn nods, flagging down the bartender as Dagny gives her a look that screams skepticism above all else.

"It's my tab."

"Mmhmm. And _you_ can afford to stay here, remember?"

Dagny laughs, the sound surprising even her as she accepts the glass with a grateful nod to the bartender before taking a long drink.

"Okay. Spill."

Setting down the tumbler, Dagny sighs, her gaze fixed on the amber liquid before her. "Got… divorced."

"Oh, jesus."

" _Yeah_. Can we change the topic of conversation now, _please_?"

"Well, if it's any consolation, my mother set a fire that killed her cousin before gaslighting everyone in the family so no one would believe said cousin's sister that she'd done it, which effectively drove her mad. And then I was kept away from said cousin my entire life for my own good. Found out about that following my… bachelorette party."

"Yeesh," Dagny shakes her head, lifting her glass to lean toward Jessalyn, who clinks hers against it with a shrug. "I guess you win on that one."

"Not really… my family just got more fucked up than it already was. Not like I lost a life partner, or anything."

"Well, my _life partner_ didn't turn out to be so life-y after all."

"What was he like?"

Dagny groans. "Wrong gender. Do we _have_ to talk about this?"

" _Oh_."

"Ugh, _look_. I'm from Arizona, so it's not like I'm not familiar with… southern values, but you sound _really_ southern, so _please_ don't tell me that I've been drinking with a conservative nutjob that's just going to tell me to go to hell now that we've… _bonded_ , or whatever."

"My mom would've," Jess shrugs. "That's for sure. 's the only reason I never bothered exploring it."

"Exploring what?"

"I mean, I _know_ I'm not totally straight, I just never bothered looking beyond that to figure out the finer details because… well, I was gonna marry Colton," she shrugs. "Didn't seem worth it to put a label on it only to be disappointed that I could never… I dunno, try any of it out. I mean, I guess there would have been the room to have an affair, but..."

"Well," Dagny sighs, "I'm _all_ lesbian. No doubts there."

"I imagine that must be liberating."

"What?"

"Just… y'know, _knowing_ for sure. I wish I had that kinda… _conviction_."

Downing the rest of her tumbler, Dagny flags down the bartender to gesture to their glasses for a refill, waiting patiently until their drinks are in front of them. "Wanna try?"

Jess stares at her for a long moment as Dagny practically downs her glass in one go, picking up her own to take a slow, small sip before finally nodding. "Yeah."

"Good." Dagny clambers off the stool at the bar, nodding to Jess' tumbler. "Drink up and come with me."

 

&

 

"Oh yeah," Dagny remarks as they arrive at the penthouse, shrugging softly. "I have expensive tastes. Hope you don't mind."

Jess shakes her head, taking in the sights of the "Nah, we're old money. I'm used to it… but this is _really_ nice."

"Yeah, I like the whole… open two-floor setup. Makes it feel like you're staying at a home more than it does a hotel." Setting her things down on the kitchen counter, she walks into the living room, getting a fire going before putting on some music, a small smile coming over her features.

"You don't strike as someone who would listen to… Frank Sinatra."

"There's a lot about me that you don't know." That most people don't know, really. "It's not like I'm purposefully excluding you or anything."

Heading into the kitchen, she waves toward the living room with a nod. "By all means, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right in."

Jess has to admit that there's something about the… ambience here, and when Dagny joins her, two glasses of wine in hand, she realizes that the sight really completes the picture, a small smile coming over her features.

"Mm," she takes a small sip, tucking one of her feet under her. "This is good. What is it?"

"Bordeaux. A good vintage."

"An… expensive vintage."

"You could say that, yes." She shrugs, moving to sit beside Jessalyn. "So. Tell me what you're curious about. Anything you've ever wanted to try."

"Well, kissing, of course," she starts, considering it as she takes a sip of her wine. "I'd like to know if it feels different to be looking at or touching another woman's body instead of your own."

"It does, but continue."

"Oral, obviously. I imagine that the lack of a beard to get in the way makes a difference... "

"Giving or receiving?"

"... both?"

"I'd say that's more than achievable," Dagny shrugs, taking another sip.

"I mean, I guess I also wonder about penetration for lesbians, but… I also don't really want it to feel… clinical." Like this. Like reading off a menu.

"Darling," Dagny starts, setting her glass down on the living room table before reaching out for Jess' hand to move her nearer, "by the time I'm done with you, you'll have forgotten _all_ about penetration."

She kisses her more or less without warning, just taking Jess' glass to set down, as well, as she leans in, her fingers running into her hair as Jess moans against her lips. Letting her free hand travel down along her body, Dagny doesn't stop to ask permission before moving to her ass to gently squeeze her there, Jess pulling her closer.

Good. That's a _good_ sign.

Dagny's kisses are intoxicating, Jessalyn feeling a little like she's drowning in them, the world around her-- who she is, where she is, why she's even here-- dissolving every time she closes her eyes. It's also why she decides to lift her hips, Dagny apparently not needing to be told twice before she undoes the closure of her jeans and slides them down and off of her.

She feels bare, exposed, but-- she also doesn't care, her own hands moving to Dagny's front to start tugging her shirt over her head, something where Dagny is all too happy to help her out.

The sight of her body is just appealing enough to let her know that she wants to-- no, _needs_ to keep this going, her hands moving straight to Dagny's pants this time to shimmy them down her hips as Dagny starts lifting the material of Jess' sweater.

With clothes scattered everywhere, it's only their underwear that's left, Dagny smiling down at her from where she's hovering above her on the couch.

"Still doin' okay there, champ?"

" _Don't_ stop," Jess nods, her hands moving straight to behind her to undo the clasp of her bra.

"You got it," Dagny grins, tugging down Jess panties only for her to be left bare.

She's about to complain about how uneven all of this is, but then Dagny is suddenly between her legs, her tongue dipping inside of Jess, and she loses track of that thought and every other she's ever had before this moment, nothing but a loud moan left in their stead as her fingers run into her hair, desperate to keep her there.

" _Fuuuuuuuuck--_ "

Dagny chuckles against her skin, pulling back with a grin. "Bet mommy dearest wouldn't approve of that kind of language..."

Smacking her on the side of the head, Jess narrows her eyes at her. " _Mommy dearest_ wouldn't approve of me moaning because a woman was eating me out, either, so I'd say I'm probably beyond caring."

"Fair enough," Dagny grins, leaning in to suckle her clit into her mouth as Jess bucks her hips up with a gasp.

"Oh god-- I swear to god, if you stop again-- I'll do more than whack you--"

Dagny has to fight the urge to laugh, instead taking that moment to press two long digits inside of her to start fingerfucking her, _hard_ , Jessalyn's eyes rolling back, her head pressed into the couch as her body seems to take on a mind of its own, desperate for some amount of relief. Curling her fingers inside of her, Dagny can't say she's exactly _surprised_ when she feels Jess come undone in her hands, her body just about falling apart with the strength of her orgasm. Pulling her fingers free, she eagerly moves her tongue to her cunt, lapping at the entrance at first before starting to fuck her with it, Jess' walls still clenching, her body still trembling in the wake of her release.

Finally pulling back, Dagny licks her lips with a soft laugh. "I mean, I _know_ I'm good, but I didn't know I was _that_ good!"

"Fuck off--" Jess laughs, the sound breathless and soft, her world still spinning as Dagny moves up her body to draw one of her nipples into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip, happily taking her time with it as her right hand, still sticky with Jess' cunt juices, moves to knead at the other breast, moaning against the skin.

"H-holy shit-- I thought it was-- m-my turn--"

Rolling her nipple between her fingers, Dagny pulls back with a grin. "It can be. You want it to be?"

"Yeah--" she nods quickly. "Definitely."

"Suit yourself, newbie," she smiles, climbing back and off of Jess' body to tug off her own panties and bra before spreading her legs for her to see.

"You know, you're going to have to stop mocking me, or I just won't let you come."

" _Try_ it first before you start spouting off like you're the queen of pussy eating."

Letting her thumb run down her inner folds, Jess takes a moment just to appreciate what she looks like, how different from her, finally deciding to seek out her clit, offering it a small, experimental lick before promptly trying it again. And again.

Sucking on it, Jess hears Dagny moan-- or is it her that's moaning? she can't tell-- and decides that it's a good enough sign that she ought to keep going, her thumb slowly pressing inside of her when she feels Dagny's fingers grab onto her hair to pull her closer.

"Oh-- yeah, that's it-- that's it-- aaahh--"

The sound is intoxicating, one she feels like she could listen to every goddamn day, and she redoubles her efforts as she brings her free hand up to gently knead at her breast only to feel Dagny's hand atop hers to help her along and guide her. She was right, though. It is different. Completely different, and she moans against her skin as she flicks her clit with her tongue just as Dagny starts to come, hard, her cunt drenched with arousal.

"Fuck--"

Her orgasm, Jessalyn can tell, feels like a rollercoaster, the way it gains and gains and gains altitude before reaching its crescendo and letting the world explode, the aftermath long and drawn out as her walls throb around Jess' thumb.

Pulling back, Jess licks her lips, swallowing hard, Dagny looking more than a little tired but satisfied.

"That was… great. So? Make up your mind about-- whether you're into this thing yet?"

"I think so," Jess grins, pulling a hair tie off her wrist to put her hair up in a ponytail, "but I think we might have to do it at least a couple more times just to be sure."


End file.
